pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kima Yutaka
Kima Yutaka (or Kimberly Anderson in the English Dub) is a main character from VanillaCupcakes123's Crystal PreCure and is the leader of her team of cures. Her cure name is Cure Rainbow. General Info Name: Kima Yutaka English Dub Name: '''Kimberly "Kim" Anderson '''Nicknames: None (Japanese), Kim (English Dub) Age: 14 in the first season, 15 in Crystal PreCure Into The Max and 16 in Crystal PreCure Shinning Star Birth Day: April 4th Zodiac Sign: Aries Birthstone: Diamond Spouse/Soulmate/Love Interest: '''Koroji Heiya '''Hair: Brown Eyes: Sky Blue Nationality: '''Asian (Japanese) '''Hobbies/interest: Skating, Drawing, volleyball Color: light blue, sky blue, different colors Favorite Color: Basically all of them Favorite Food: Eggs, Takoyaki, Beef Stew, Soup, Chicken, Sweets (especially cream puffs) Least Favorite Food: Beef tongue, pumpkin, mushrooms''' ' '''Fear:' Vampires (but does get over it) Family: '''Mother, Father, Two Sisters, Grandmother '''Best Friends: Neko Kujo (Cure Green), Mayu Kurenai (Cure Pink), Yoko Yamaguchi (Cure Violet) Job: None in the first 3 seasons Dream: '''To be a famous Volleyball player or to be a kindergarten teacher '''Voice Actor: Mai Nakahara (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris''' (English) Info As A Cure '''Cure Name: Cure Rainbow/Cure Sunlight Age: Same in civilian form Transformation Phrase: '''Prettty Cure, Switch On! The form of justice that connects to all colors! I am, the one and only, Cure Rainbow!!! '''Attacks: * Pretty Cure Rainbow Shower!!! * Pretty Cure Crystal Shower!!! * Pretty Cure Rainbow Hurricane!!! * Pretty Cure Rainbow Crystal Hurricane!!! * Pretty Cure Rainbow Lighting!!! * Pretty Cure Neon Lighting!!! Team Attacks: '''Pretty Cure Sparking Twister '''Color Scheme: '''Sky blue, Red and basically the colors of the rainbow '''Weapon(s): '''The Justice Spector and The Crystal Mirror (which can help her better with her visions) '''Special Abilities: '''The ability to see the future in and out of her dreams and the ability to see into the past occasionally '''Special Item(s): * Pretty Cure Cell Phone: * Pretty Cure Flashlight: * Pretty Cure Headset: * Wing Bracelet: * The Crystal Cell: Becoming a cure: Bio At the start of the series, 14 year old 2nd year student Kima had great friends, is one of the best athletes in school and has a great family to go home to. However, before the series began, she sometimes thought that something was missing in her life . When she first met Yippe and was told about Pretty Cure, at first she didn't believe her and thought it was all a dream, but when she saw Yoko/Cure Violet in trouble, she accepted to become a Cure, Cure Rainbow. Later in the series, she becomes captain of the volleyball team. In the 3rd season, she gets a special power-up transformation along with Yoko. Her second alter ago is Cure Sunlight. Appearance Kima is a young 14 year old girl who has long brown hair and blue eyes. For causal looks, she wears mostly clothes that are sky blue. She wears blue hoodies, long sleeve shirts (sometimes with something on it like a rainbow star), jean jackets, plan shirts and more. She wears the casual blue jeans (and sometimes blue capri pants). Sometimes she even wears some hair clips. For her Volleyball clothes, she has a short sleeve white shirt with a pocket and blue shorts and tennis shoes. In cure form, Kima has red and sky blue hair tied in two long high ponytails and the same blue eyes. She has a rainbow dress with yellow thrills on the bottom. This dress also has a sky blue belt with two red crystal balls connected to it and a sky blue bow in the back of her. Her rainbow dress also has puffy sleeves with yellow thrills on the bottom. She has sky blue, yellow and purple arm warmers and legwarmers (with the latter having a bow at the top of each one and white shoes with red heals). She has a sky blue bow with a crystal red button on her chest and yellow crystal earrings. She also has a red and blue cellphone strap to hold her transformation cell. In season 2 (Crystal Pretty Cure Into The Max), her outfit (along with Cure Violet's) is slightly upgraded. Instead of the sky blue bow with a regular circular button on her chest, she now has a crystal red heart with a white rim in the center of the bow. She has sky blue and red heart earrings and a crystal red heart with a white rim on her belt. In season 3 (Crystal Pretty Cure Shinning Star), her outfit (along with the other cures) is slightly upgraded again. Instead of the sky blue bow with a crystal heart button on her chest, she now has a crystal red star with a white rim in the center of the bow. She has sky blue and red star earrings and a crystal red star with a white rim on her belt. She wears two sky blue bows with crystal red stars with white rims in her hair. Relationships Yoko Yamaguchi (Iris)/Cure Violet/Cure Luna: '''Out of all the cures, besides Neko and Mayu, Kima is the closest with Yoko. At first, they didn't really get along that good. Honestly, they were just getting use to working together and adapting to each other's personas since their personalities contrast with each other. However, as the series process, Kima and Yoko started to get along better and sooner or later considered each other as friends. They started to get closer and closer up until they considered each other's relationship as sister-like. Yoko belives that Kima is a good pure hearted person with lots of potential, who can save this world, but she does believe that sometimes she can be too native and kind for her own good. They bring the best out of each other over the years (Yoko taught Kima to be more alert and mature and Kima taught Yoko not to be so uptight, not to worry about work and worry all the time since she is still technically a kid. '''Yippe/Yukiko: '''Yippe and Kima really like each other and are really alike (though Yippe is more hyper). Yippe lives with Kima and stays hidden when she has to. '''Neko Kujo (Cat Verdant)/Cure Green: '''Neko is Kima's best friend since childhood (around 5/6 years old). '''Mayu Kurenai (Mya)/Cure Pink: '''Both Kima and Neko met Mayu when they were in 3rd grade elementary school. '''Rio Sanjo/Cure Red: '''Kima and Rio are considered good friends. '''Minako Misaki (Melissa): '''Kima really likes Minako and looks up to her. '''Shiori Yutaka (Sasha Anderson): '''Kima loves her cousin, but there not to closest. They tend to bicker a lot and Shiori teases her sometimes. However, when it comes to it, they work together very well. As the series progress Shiori teases her a lot less and is more kind to her, knowing that she is her leader and her cousin. '''Aiki Yutaka (Anna Anderson): '''Kima has a better relationship with Aiki than with Shiori, since they are similar in some ways. '''Koroji Heiya (Keith Harris)/Prince Star: '''Kima knew Koro ever since she was in elementary school. At first she didn't have a crush on him and treat him more as a acquaintance, but as time passed she started to gain feelings for him. Because of this she started to act funny (even a bit rude) towards him when little. Almost all the girls in school likes him, but Kima has a major crush on him at this point, even if he secretly liked Yoko a little (a crush that later fades when Yoko tell him she's not interested in him). He and Kima are one of the few people in school who are good athletes (Kima plays volleyball and Koroji plays basketball). Koro is also a good actor. He sometimes gives good advice to people like in episode 32 when he gives Kima advice about what to do with Neko. has blond hair and blue eyes. '''Princess Star/Mizuki Yamaguchi/Golden Star: Mizuki Itou: Rina: Migoto Heiya: Naoto Yutaka (Father): Kimi Yutaka (Mother): Bara Yutaka (Older Sister): Nana Yutaka (Younger Sister): Ayaka Yutaka (Grandmother): Future Warning: This section has spoilers. Read at your own risk. Trivia * Kima's is based from the author's name. * Kima, unlike some (or all) of the lead cures, becomes a cure in episode 2, not episode 1. * Although she does complain about it, Kima actually does well in school and has the average grades of a student.